Public's Point of View
by pepperikeys
Summary: When you're the Avatar and a star Pro-bender it's hard to stay out of the public's eye. The Krew has to deal with not only a rising revolution but also the stresses of growing up famous.


Public's Point of View

Chapter 1

* * *

Mornings are evil, truly evil, This Korra was sure of and nothing would change her mind, not anything.

These were her thoughts as she once again watched the sun rise high into the sky. If it were up to her she'd be curled up in her bed, still deep in sleep. But nope, that was not the case and it was all Mako's fault.

Despite the late night rescue, the stoic fire bender informed both her and Bolin that practice was still going to be held the next morning bright and early and they better not be late. She was sure the last part was more for her then Bolin due to the look he sent her way.

So here she was, getting ready for a long day of non-stop training.

The girl tied her fur pelt around her waist before reaching her arms above her head.

"It's too early to be up." She yawned.

Korra made her way to the bedroom door, grabbed the knob, and with a twist of her wrist opened it and stepped into the hallway.

The moment she stepped out there was a soft female gasp.

"Oh, Korra."

There in the hallway stood Jinora, her brown eyes wide and a rolled up piece of paper pressed to her chest.

"Morning." Korra greeted groggily.

"You're up early." The younger girl tilted her head and looked up at Korra. "Are you going somewhere?"

Korra pressed a palm to one of her eyes and rubbed "Yeah, the arena. I have morning practice."

The airbenders small fingers tightened around the paper she held to her chest.

"With that handsome firebender?"

Korra placed a hand on her hip with a frown. Why does it feel like Jinora is up to something?

"Of course, he is team captain after all." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Is he just team captain?" Korra watched as Jinora's lips curved into a smirk.

"Or is he also your boyfriend?"

Blue eyes wided and Korra felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. "No! No, he's not!" She coughed awkwardly. "W-what makes…Why would you..It's not like that at all!"

Jinora unrolled the the paper she held. "But that's…" She started, but was cut off by a frantic Avatar.

"Mako barely even likes me!" She said, running her hands down her face. "You know he drives me crazy, why would you even ask me that?"

"That's not what the Republic Times say." The shorter girl said, thrusting out the paper so Korra could see.

"Give me that." Korra reached out, snatched it from Jinora.

The more Korra got into the article the wider her eyes went, her mouth silently moving as she read and her face slowly becoming a darker shade of red. She felt as if her stomach were doing flips and her heart was thumping hard within her chest. This was so embarrassing.

"I…I need to go."

Twirling on her heels, Korra yanked open her bedroom door and quickly stepped in slaming the door behind her and leaving Jinora alone.

"What about your practice…?" The question went unheard.

* * *

Korra stared down at the paper in her hand, her mind a whirlwind of questions. How did news like this get out so soon? Who would do this? What was she going to do?

And as she stared at a picture of her and Mako, both dressed in their probending uniforms, standing in the middle of the bending arena rink, both staring at each other with looks of admiration and soft smiles, she could not help but wonder.

What was Mako going to think?

'That's right.' She thought. 'Mako will probably know what to do about this.'

Quickly, she rolled up the paper and stuffed it into her waist band before running towards her window. She pushed it open and jumped down, landing in a crouch. When she stood back up to her normal height she wasted no time and began her run towards the water like usual. Feeling the push and pull of the water below her, she spun her arms above her head, calling it up towards her and jumped.

The swim doesn't take long for her, but when she bends herself on to the wooden dock she has to bend out water from the tucked away paper. How silly of her to forget to protect it.

No longer having to sneak in, Korra walks to the front entrance. She's a bit early today now that she rushed over and she's sure that the two male benders would not yet be in the training room. She's right, the large room is empty.

She stands there confused. She knows the brothers live in the attic but she still has not been to the exact area the two boys reside in. So either she could wait or she could just look around…and end up getting lost. She doesn't like waiting, not at all but it's probably the better idea of the two.

"Training don't start till 30 after, Girly." A gruff voice says, causing her to jump.

"Toza!" She gasps.

The gray old man glares at her, a couple earth disks are held under his arms. Awkwardly Korra scratches her head.

"Well, I need to talk with Mako and Bolin." She said. "I figured I'd do it before practice."

Toza let out a snort and walks pass her casually. "Than what are you doing standing like that in my hall way? If you need to talk to the boys then go to their room and talk to them. You're blocking my way here."

"That's the thing, I kind of...don't know where their rooms are." She follows him into the gym closely.

Toza turns around and stuffs the disks into her arms. "Go put these with the others for me."

As Korra goes to places the disks in the pile with the others, Bolin strolls into the gym His hands are in his pockets and he's whistling what sounds like a cheery tune.

"Bolin!" Korra exclaims happily. "Just who I was looking for."

Bolin walks up to her, a large smile stretching across his face. "Korra? What are you doing here?"

Korra laughs.

"Practice of course."

"But that not for another 30 minutes, well more like 45 for you ." Bolin grins. "You know how frustrated Mako gets when you don't come on time."

"You know how I love to get under his skin." The earthbender lets out a loud laugh and nods his head. "Speaking of Mako, do you know where he is?"

Bolin puckers his lips and tilts his head. "He's probably up stairs still. Do you need him?"

"Yeah, I need to show him something." She answers, pulling out the paper from her pelt.

Bolin turns around and starts walking back to where he came from. "I'll take you." He waves her over and she falls in line beside him.

Korra can't help but feel tense. Maybe because of what happened last night and the memories of the horrible things Amon did to those other benders. Bolin must have been so scared, she knows she was and she wasn't even in danger.

Her eyes shift towards the boy beside her. He's again whistling and his expression hides any hint of discomfort. Maybe he is ok?

The two stop in front of a large curved stair case that leads to an opening in the ceiling.

Slowly Korra follows Bolin up the stairs, the whole time fiddling with the papers in her hand.

The room is pretty bare. Boxes are in some corners and equipment is scattered on the floor. But what catches her attention is the man who is lounging lazily on the large red couch.

She must be blushing because her face was burning. She'd never seen him like this.

There on the couch sat Mako, his long legs stretched out under the table, his arms laid out over the back of the couch and his head was tilted back, his golden eyes hidden beneath lids. The sun light looked as if it was caressing his pale skin and it was like he was just drinking it in. Why is it that little things like this caused her heart to beat faster? Why was it that he in general made her heart beat fast?

"Yo, Bro." Bolins voice interrupted her thoughts. "Korra's here."

Clearing her throat and trying to shake the thoughts away Korra raises a hand and waves. "Hi."

"You're early." Mako doesn't even look at her when he says this and for some reason that doesn't sit well with her.

"Yeah, I am." She says with a pout.

"Why?" He's now taping a finger against the couch.

Korra unrolls the Republic Times and struts towards the firebender, Bolin follows after her.

"Because of this." She thrusts out the paper into his face and slowly he opens his eyes. "What are we going to do about this?"

Mako raises a pointed eyebrow and looks over to his brother who stares back with a look of confusion and shrugs. His gold eyes return to the paper.

"A steamy romance?" He reads. "What is this?"

"Ugh, just listen." The girl groans and turns the paper towards herself.

"_Is it possible that a romance is brewing within the famous Fire Ferret pro-bending team? Our sources say yes! Witnesses say they sighted the up and coming probending star, Mako, team captain of the Fire Ferrets boarding a ship to Air Temple Island, where the Avatar, as well as Fire Ferrets team mate Korra is currently living. The two were later spotted riding in the streets alone. Witnesses say that the two seemed to be close to each other and that the third member of the team was nowhere in sight. But what has fans really asking this question is the popular sighting of the two sleeping peacefully together in Republic Park. Witnesses report that the scene looked to be romantic. Rumor has it that the two were searching for the missing third member of the team, Bolin, but that still does not stop fans from suspecting something else. For now fan girls of the popular fire bender can calm down and sit back because nothing is written in stone yet. But we will for sure continue to follow these two benders relationship so look for updates on this steamy romance!"_

Mako let out a groan. "I hate the Press."

"Well what are we going to do?" Korra asked as she placed a hand on her hip. She hadn't expected him to take it this calmly.

Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised, this is Mako after all.

Mako looked towards his brother, worried how this information might affect the young earthbender. He knows how Bolin feels about the Avatar and although he knows that he is starting to feel something for the girl as well his brothers feelings mean more, they always mean more. He couldn't let him think this was what's up.

"They say what they want, that's how they work. It's all taken out of context. It's only a rumor." He said more to Bolin then Korra. "So we just leave it be."

Any sign of suspicion faded from his younger brothers face and he couldn't help but smile at him.

But when he finally looked at Korra, he saw a look of pain in her eyes.

His chest tightened and suddenly he felt cold all over.

Taking the paper from the girls hands, Bolin replaced it with his own. "Yeah, just forget about it for now. Something bigger will come up and all this will be forgotten." He said with a big grin. "Like Amon's plans!"

Korra nodded and flashed him a small smile as she tried to push away the ache in her heart caused by Mako's words.

"You're right!" She said.

Pulling Bolin with her she made her way back to the stairs. "Come on we can get an early start on training today." She said, trying her best to avoid Mako's eyes.

"Yeah!" Bolin agreed.

Mako stood and watched as the two disappeared down the stairs.

This girl was truly going to stir the pot. He could feel it. She was going to change things for both his brother and him. And he just hoped no one got hurt because as he reread the article he couldn't help but feel as if they were really on to something. Maybe the two of them could be…no they couldn't.

There was too much to worry about and it just wouldn't work. This was what he would tell himself for now. For now what he needed to do, what they needed to do was focus on the probending match and stopping Amon, not romance.

And although he had a feeling he has no control over what will happen between any of them he had to concentrate on the matter at hand.

With a sigh he stuffed his hands deep into his pant pockets and started down the stair.

Time to join those two for practice.

* * *

So this here is a little idea that has been floating in my head and I think will be interesting. Being that they are famous you gotta admit something like this is very possible to happen to them. So this is going to be a Makorra fic as they are my OTP. Bosami will probably come later as we get to know her in the real show. But I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave a review! I'll try to update sometime next week.


End file.
